Pure torture
by ccrocks2287
Summary: DANNY AND DANY STORY 4! Vlad creates a clone named Phantom. Phantom was created to fall in love with Dany and capture him. Stealing him away from Danny. And the longer he has Dany the more he wants him. It's pure torture.


Chapter 1: The creation of Phantom

(Vlad's pov)

File 1-2-4-7. Stop. Analasis File 5-6-8-3. Stop. Analasis. For months I've been creating a creation like non other. His name is Phantom. My ghost son. He's a recarnatoon of Danniel and his fish pet. He has Dany's white hair and green eyes. Danny's bravery and courage. But he also has a part of me to. Pure evil... 23% complete. 44% complete. 65% complete. 82% complete. 96...97...98...99...Cloneing fully completed. I opened the containment chamber to see my new son breath his first breath. He looked exactly like I planned. I unhokked him from the cuffs and let him take his first steps. He was exactly the same age as the two boys. Hello my son...I greeted.

(Phantom's pov)

Hello father... I responded. He gave me an evil smile and told me to walk with him. He told me the reason why I was created was to caputure a creature non human. His name is Dany and I'm suppose to take him from a boy name Danniel Fenton. Father showed me a picture of the target. The creature had the same white hair as me and the same green eyes as me but he was differant. He didnt't have any legs. He had a black scaley fish tail from his waist down. Father said he can also grown human legs when dry. He wants me to bring the boy over here and do whatever with him. As long as he felt tortured. Though when I saw the picture of him something sparked inside me. My heart beat warmly and I pullsed as I saw the target's face smile beautifully. I must have him. I want him. As soon as I figured out the plan Father sent me out to do the job in a place known as Amity Park.

Chapter 2: Just like anyother day

(Danny's pov)

You ready? I asked. Dany nodded and I pushed myself in him. He clenched the bed sheets in pain as I moved myself in and out. Harder. He begged. I slammed myself into his tight entrance makeing him cry out in pain. FASTER! He screamed. I quickend the pace haveing us both moan. I felt like I was going to exploade from the pleasure. I grabbed his pride and pumped it as fast as I thrusted into him. DANNY! He cried in pleasure. I slapped my lips onto his and held us into a kiss. MY tounge danced through his mouth and explored his mouth while wrapping it around his tounge. OH IT JUST FELT SO GOOD! We both let out a loud scream as a wave of pleasure washed over the both of us. I finally released my seed into him as he did the same on the beed sheets. I waited a little and pulled out from him. We both panted and layed next to eachother trying to catch our breaths. I cuddled with him as he rested his body up against mine. We drifted asleep for the next couple of hours and when I awoke I found Dany laying in the bath tub resting. I had already put on my clothes and greeted him with a nice hello. He flopped his tail and rested his head at the edge of the bath tub. Did you sleep well? I asked. Yeah...He awnserd. He gave me that cute innocent smile he always has. I was happy. I just though nothing could go wrong.

Chapter 3: In for the takeing

(Dany's pov)

It was a beautiful day and Danny's parents wernt home so I took a swim. I liked Danny's pool. It was so...REFRESHING! I hugged myself and let myself sink to the bottom resting. Though somethign suddenly felt wrong. I rose to the surface and felt something evil. From the corner of my eye I saw a black and white figure. Startled I swam in circles turning every which way. Hello? I aske saspiciously. Suddenly I found my self being thrown on land. I looked up to see a boy floating in the air. He had green eyes and white hair. The floating boy had a soft frown but a curious wanting. The boy grabbed my tail with his white gloved hand and and observed it. He felt it all around takeing in every inch. I let out moans as pleasure shot through me. He let go of it and it slapped on the grasy ground. He picked me up by my two arms and looked at my face. I could barley keep up stading since tails wern't made for standing. I let out little whimpers as he dropped me to the ground. So this is what you look like. He said depply. Father will be pleased that I have recived the target. He added. I quickly sat up and scooted away from him as far as I could. He made a glowing green light with his hand and walked towards me. I let out a scream as he came closer. Just as he was about to bring me in harm Danny shot outside and shot a ray from an ecto gun to the boy. Though he just turned invisable and it went right through him. He picked me up in his arm and helt my head against his chest. Let me go! I cried as he began to float in the air. Dany! Danny cried shooting the gun sending lazers at the enemy. Though he made us invisable and they went right through him again. Let HIM GO! Danny shouted angrilly. The boy made that glowing light and placed it on my chest. Without another move I was nocked out. Ands thats all I knew...

Chapter 4: In the devils den

(Dany's pov)

The boy flew me all the way to winconstion were Vlad live. He phased through the castle's roof and layed me down on the red carpet. I woke with a jerk of fear. I looked to see the boy and Vlad stareing at me. I tried to move but I was pinned down by a big cold metal cuff. I squrimed myself but that didn't do you want from me. I said weakly. Vlad smiled evily. Reveng my dear said. I sent Phantom out to capture you and bring you here to heat Danniel up. Phantoms your knew life now and you will not be leaving the castle anytime soon. He coldly. WHAT!? NO! Icried. Phantom walked up to me and touched my cheek with his silky glove. My eyes went wide when he stared into my eyes. Phantom take him to his cage. Vlad said meanly. Please don't do this...I begged. Phantom didn't say a worb but ony picked me up in his arms takeing me to my cage. NO! STOP! LET ME GO! I shriked. I was put in a tank and tried to struggle the metal chain that was hooked around my neck. LET ME OUT! I screamedd. Tears filled my eyes and dripped from my face. I wasn't aloud to move much from the tank. If he let me out it was to tease me and make me cry. I wanted to go home... Vlad let me out this time and acutally let be grow my human legs for the first time in days. Though right when I stood up Phantom's face grew red and warm. He threw me against the wall spreading my legs apart and grinding my crotch with is knee.

(Phantom's pov)

For days Iv'e been trying to keep my want for Dany away. But I couldn't hold it anymore. Now is the perfect time to bring myself upon him. I wanted him. I wanted to fuck him hard and fast. I wanted to give him pain and pleasure while he screamed my name. W-What are you doing? He asked with fear. Shhh It'll all be over soon. I said. I crashed our lips toghether and his eyes went wide. I rubbed his nipple with my hand while sqeezing his ass in the other. Little moans escaped his mouth. I phased his hirt off and tossed it to the ground. He squirmed beneath my weight but I didn't care. I departed our kiss looking down between his legs. I looked at his clothed crotch and felt myself pulse. Wanting for it. I rubbed my palm up against it and squeezed it slightly. The little mer boy moaned in pleasure as I undid his pants. I undid the botton and watched them fall to his feet. The only thing that kept me from his pride was his boxers. No problem. As he moaned and struggled to escape me I use a hand to hold him and used the other to strip him of his boxers. Lying on me was his naked body. His beautiful naked body. I went back to what I wanted most of him. I wanted to touch him and make him feel amazeing. I slid my hand down his adomen and grasped his crotch slowly pumping in in my hand to make it painfully torturous. He screamed as I did so. I pumped it so hard that I made it ache. Pre-cum dripped from the tip. Dripping on the floor. That made me feel wet. I pushed my arm against his chest and nelt down licking the tiny white droplets from the tip makeing him moan and breath heavilly. I brought his whole crotch in my mouth and sucked it roughly. Makeing the cum slowly come out in tiny groups. I tried so hard to make it ache with pain and pleasure. He let out a cry as I bounced and flopped it in my mouth slithering my tounge around the base and up. He moaned and gasped for air. But if I kept this up I won't be able to push myself inside him. I threw him on the bed and sticked a finger in his entrence. He whimperd as I did. I stuck two more in there thrusting them in and out of his tight entrance makeing him scream. When I felt it was time I turned him over so his ass was faceing me. I took off my clothing exposing my almost hardend cock. Without notice I stuck it in him without hesitaton. The mermaid cried in pain as tears formed in his eyes. I thrust in and out of him like a wild animal moaning and breathing heavilly alonge with him. I bannged in him makeing the meeting skin slaping against eachother. You could hear it to. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! The boy cried as tears flowed from his eyes. I finally squirted inside him and moand loudly and pleasure swept over me. I rose off of the boy to see him shakeing and crying in pain mixed with pleasure. I dressed myself as he layed there exausted. When I was dressed I found that father had been watching me the whole time. A evil grin wipped across his face. Good boy...He said deeply. I smiled back and walked with him out of the room.

Chapter 5: My lonely thoughts

(Phantom's pov)

I sat in my room thinking deep thoughts about Dany. I wanted to bang him again. I needed to touch that one part of him were I'd be able send pleasure all through out his body. And that one part is his penis. The next time I grasped him down ther I'd fuck it so hard that i'd make it ache forcing Dany to beg me to stop. I'd lick it so softly and tenderly makeing Dany want to exploade asking for more. He was just so beautiful that I needed to force all the love I could on him. I needed it badly. And thought. Tonight. After dinner I'd get Dany and I in a room by ourselves and the he will be mine...

Chapter 6: Dinner

(Phantom's pov)

We all sat down at the large dinner table. Dany quietly sat and nibbled on his food. I stared at him and he blushed redly. I couldn't wait till I caught him in the darkness and gave him my feeling for him.

Chapter 7: My lonely thoughts come to life

(Phantom's pov)

After Diner I dragged Dany into a room and locked the whimperd and backed away from me. I grabbed his arm and threw him on the bed. I phased his shirt off quickly locking ourselfs in a kiss. I ripped of his pants and he cried beggigng me to not do this. I didn't listen. I grasped his penis and squezzed it hard amkeing tears flow from his eyes. I rupped one of his nipples and stroked his dick till I felt cum sweats trickling down from the tip. I danced my tounge around in his wet mouth makeing him moan. I grasped a tube of lubricant and spreaded it all over my pulsisng cock.I turned him over and with out any stoppings I slammed myself inside him. He cried out as I smacked my penis in his ass. BAM! SLAP! SMACK! BAM! SLAP! SMACK! I was just pure torture. And I loved it. I'm sure Dany was in pain and seeing stars. DANNY! He cried out. HELP! He creamed. Shhh. I hushed him. Danny isn't coming. I added. He went back to crying and screaming as I tore his soft entrance with my thick cock. I grasped Dany's penis again and flipped him over slowly pulling my dick out. I bent down and wrapped my tounge on his pride. I sucked it in licking and sucking. He moaned and puffed little puffs. I move my mouth up and down as he cried out in pleasure. Before I knew it Dany squirted his hot cum into my mouth releasing. I swallowed and licked my lips delighted. I love how you taste me little mermaid. I said with a smirk. He panted under me while I held his wrists down. To bad I haven't made myself yet. I moved my slightly hard dick into one of Dany's hand and he squezzed it harshly. I let out a moan of pleasure and lowerd my head down to his and locked us in a kiss. Dany squirmed his hand that possesed my penis. He tightend his grip and I arched my back in pleasure with a loud moan. Dany your gonna make me-I breathed but didn't finish. I removed my pride from is hand and slightly bumpped it on Dany's lips. You wanna lick it? I asked. Dany nodded with tears falling from his shut eyes. Good boy. I said. He sucked in my member licking it tenderly and lightly with his tounge. I cried as pleasure ran through me. It felt so good. I just wish this moment could last forever. My dick grew harder at the second. It tingled with pleasure craveing more. I buckled my hips makeing Dany suck more of it in. I felt it get tangled at captured in Dany's little tounge tricks. Oh yeah. I moaned. FASTER!. I pleaded forceing my penis back in forth fastly in his mouth. HARDER! I cried. Dany held my hard pride in his mouth tightly and then I did it. I released my hot fluids in his mouth and he swallowed it whole. I brought out my dick and settled down on the bed. It was coverd in Dany's saliva mixed with left over cum. It dripped on the floor as I layed there and caught my breath. I noticed that my blur. I got up and dressed myself walking down the hall into my room and I layed down to take a nap.

Chapter 8: Somebody help me

(Dany's pov)

I cant belive he did that. I raced to the restroom and threw up for hours. I took a bath after it. My tail felt numb from all the attention i've been getting. Were are you Danny? I asked myself. Tears formed in my eyes. DANNY! I sobbed. The next thing I knew Phantom crashed through the door. I gasped and my eyes went wide with a tear rolling down my cheek. Was he going to rape me again? I asked myself in fear. I forgot your half fish. He said darkly. Let me see it. He added. W-What? I asked quietly. He walked over to the tub and stared at me. He lifted me out of the tub and pinned me to the wall. My tail flopped as he held me tight. I need to see how you work. He said. He nelt down and picked off one of my scales. I screamed in pain as I started to bleed. He looked at it and let me hit the floor on my ass. He took the scale and left me there.I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! DANNY HELP! I screeched. Save me...I whisperd. More tears fell from my eyes. I wanted to go home. I didn't like being treated like some prisinor and sex toy. And speaking of sex I knew Phantom would get me soon.

Chapter 9: Back to his dirty moment

(Phantoms pov)

When Dany was asleep I snook into his room and woke him up. I pinned him on the bed and reached for his pants. I couldn't take it waiting to strip ourselfs. So I phased both our cloths off. I leand on him smushing our prides together as our trickleing sewat mixed together. He moaned out loudly and gripped my shoulders tightly.

Bingo.

Please...He begged. Don't do this...He added as tears fell from his eyes. Poor little fish. You should of stayed in the ocean...I said evilly. I did my buisness with him. But when his time came I couldn't get enough. I went over his limit. I bet Father could hear his screams as I touched him. I wanna fuck you so hard..I said. NO! PLEAE DON'T DO THIS! He cried. I bent down takeing his eraction in my mouth. PLEASE! He pleaded as I sucked roughly. I released it and watched my saliva drip off it. I smirked and continued with my dirty moves. You like that?...I said grasping him once more and pulling ourselfs in a kiss. I heard him muffle cries and I slitherd my fingers around his cock. I released our lips. And since he couldn't release for the rest of the night I lasted doing this to him for the rest of the night.

Chapter 10: My hero finally arrives

(Dany's pov)

The next day was like it had been for weeks. I was beginning to think Danny wasn't coming for me. I had my tail and was lying in my locked bedroom on the floor. Phantom was watching me. Wanting me. He was proubaly waiting for my legs to grow and have his way with me. Phantom sensed something and picked me up in his arms waiting for something. Suddenly Danny crashes through the door with an ecto gun pointing towards Phantom. It's about time you came...Phantom said meanly. He sat me on the floor arpproaching Danny with glowing green hands. NO! DANNY! I cried in fear. STAY BACK! Phantom shouted. Suddenly I felt something slither up my tail. It felt cold and hard. The next thing I knew was that vines wrapped around my body holdng me tight. Let. Him. Go. Danny said firmly. Not on my watch. Phantom said. He charged Danny ready for attck. Dodgeing it Danny hit Phantom in the back but didn't get away with it. Phantom turned and socked Danny flying him towards him. He landed right next to me. I did my best to sit up. Danny...I said in worry. It's ok Dany...He said with a smile. I squinted my eyes shut and cried out as another vine wrapped around one of my fins squezzing it hard. Dany?...Danny said in fear. I cried as more vines slitherd on my tail and my body squezzing me tightly. STOP IT! YOUR HURTING HIM! Danny said trying to free me of the tight plants. Phantom shot a green ray and hit Danny sending him away. Phantom freed me of the plants and gripped my tail stroking it. I let out a girlish scream as he did his best to give me pleasure. I heard Danny growl and tried to hit Phantom went intangable and jumped away. Danny bent down and held me close. You alright? He asked me with concern. I nodded and burried my head in his chest as he held me. He picked me up in his arms noticeing the missing scale on me as it became a scab. Dany what happend to you your missing a scale. He said. H-HE TOOK IT! I cried remebering what Phantom took from me. Danny growled and ran for the door. Phantom did his best shooting but he missed. Suddenly he stopped and turned around and gave us an evil smile. Danny didn't like it and he ran out the door fast.

(Phantom's pov)

I let him go. But I'll catch him again. I'll have my way with the mermaid. Right in from of the black haird boy. I'll break his heart. I'll give him pure torture...

Chapter 11: Back at home

(Danny's pov)

I finnaly had him back. I fought for him and won him again. But I knew that the ghost boy was going to come back to steal him again. So I'll be keeping a close watch on Dany. I held him in bed as he peacefully slept. He had a soft warm smile on. I loved him and I'd do anything to prtect him. I just wished I knew a way that he would be safe forever. In my arms.


End file.
